La naissance d'un très grand sorcier
by Francois Xavier
Summary: Harry est élevé par Sirius et Rémus. Il devient très vite savant et puissant. Ce livre retrace sa vie jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlars
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une vie qui bascule

Partie 1 : L'horreur

En ce soir d'Halloween, les Potter étaient confortablement installés dans leur maison de campagne de Godric's Hollow. Leur était à la détente pour la famille sorcière, plutôt dans la journée, Siruis était venu aider James à mettre en place le sortilège de _fidelitas_ autour de la maison ce qui devait normalement permettre à la famille de rester cacher de Voldemort, le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps.

Peter Pettigrow était le gardien des secrets, en effet après avoir longuement réfléchi Siruis et James étaient arrivés à la conclusion que jamais Voldemort ne soupçonnerait Peter d'être le gardien des secrets, comment les Potter auraient-ils pu faire d'un sorcier aussi faible le détenteur de leur survie. Il était beaucoup plus logique que Siruis black en soi le dépositaire, après tout c'était le meilleur ami de James, le parrain de leur fils Harry et un sorcier très puissant qui comme James faisait partie des forces spéciales d'intervention et était l'un des plus grands héros de la guerre en cours.

Ravi de leur brillante idée, les deux compères s'étaient donné rendez vous le lendemain à Poudlars ou il devait avoir une réunion avec Dumbeldore.

Seulement au moment même ou James venait d'empêcher Harry de lui prendre son balai le seigneur des ténèbres pénétré dans le petite propriété. Peter Pettigrow avait trahi. Alors que Lilly montait coucher Harry, et que James se servait un whisky pur feu, la porte de la maison explosa.

James se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette quand il vit Lord Voldemort faire son entrée. Le mage noir exprimer une joie triomphante, ce soir il allait tuer le responsable de la mort de 6 de ces plus fidèles mangemort mais surtout il allait se débarrasser du seul obstacle qui pouvait l'empêcher de régner a jamais sur le monde magique, le fils Potter allait mourir ce soir de sa main et plus personne ne douterait alors de ces pouvoirs.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà James Potter l'aurore le plus redouté de Grande Bretagne entamer le duel. Il venait de lancer un sort de découpe sur Voldemort que celui esquiva d'un geste et répondit par un sortilège de mort, que James arrêta au pris d'une transfiguration incroyable, la table en chêne s'était transformé en or et avait barré le sortilège. Voldemort qui ne s'attendait pas à une pareille résistance fut surpris mais conjura un énorme serpent qui s'avançait dangereusement de James qui fit exploser le serpent au pris d'un sortilège de feu avant de faire apparaître des couteaux qui volait en direction en Voldemort, celui invoqua un bouclier d'argent qui fit disparaître les couteaux.

-Fuie Lily hurla James allait qu'il venait de réaliser une nouvelle transfiguration de haute voltige en créant de toute pièce deux lions d'or qui attaquaient Voldemort, celui si fut la encore très impressionné, l'attaque de ce Potter demandait un pouvoir extrêmement important, ils n'auraient pas penser voir ce genre de transfiguration chez quelque d'autre que Dumbeldore et se débarrasser des lions n'allait pas être chose aisé, en faite il n'essaya même pas et se contenta de les aveuglés avec un sort qui permettait de lancer du sable.

Trouvant que le duel n'avait que trop duré Voldemort fit appel a toute sa puissance et lancer 3 sortilèges mortelles coup sur coup que James ne parvient a ne pas être touché qu'aux pris d'une pirouette incroyable qui lui venait des ses talents de joueur de Quiditch. Malheureusement sa baguette lui avait échapper des mains et il hurla de nouveau à Lilly de fuir sachant que sa vie était arrivé à la fin.

-Potter tu sais que tu as été bon ce soir, mais personne ne peut battre Lord Voldemort sache le.

-Dumbeldore le peut.

-Oh non je ne crois pas mais de toute façon le danger n'est pas là, tu sais comme moi que ton fils a fait l'objet d'une prophétie qui me concerne, je n'ai pas le choix je vais le tuer.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un lâche, s'en prendre à un enfant de un an.

-Peut être mais en tous ca je t'ai vaincu.

Le sortilège mortel percuta James en pleine tête.

Voldemort monta alors vers la chambre ou la mère du garçon s'était enfui, mais elle ne pouvait quitter la maison, un sortilège anti-transplanage y était implanté.

Il ouvrit une porte et se retrouva nez a nez avec la mère du garçon, qui avait sa baguette en main et semblait prête a combattre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste Voldemort l'avait touché d'un sortilège de torture très puissant, Dumbeldore ricana, comment une sang de bourbe comme elle avait pu croire pouvoir s'opposer au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Il la tua très vite, il voulait vite quitter cet endroit, le combat précédent l'avait épuisé, il ne voulait pas tombé sur Dumbeldore ou se fous de Maugrey.

Il se retourna et vit un petit garçon éveillé, qui le regarder sans rien dire.

-Alors c'est toi l'ennemi, je ne vois rien de particulier pourtant, adieu Harry Potter.

Au moment ou le sortilège toucha le front de Harry, il se retourna vers Voldemort qui tomba raide mort, son cadavre était là par terre, au pied du lit de Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard , la brigade d'intervention du ministère transplané à proximité de la maison des Potter. Siruis Black était mort de peur, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir voir la maison, cela signifiait donc que James avait du être tué et que donc Pettigrow les avaient trahi en vendant les Potter à Voldemort.

Pénétrant dans la maison il vit le corps sans vie de James, son meilleur ami était mort, il avait du livrer un duel comme en témoigné l'état du salon. Il courut aussitôt vers la chambre de Harry et eu la stupeur d'y voir le cadavre de Lilly et de Voldemort. Il entendit aussitôt le pleur de Harry, le garçon avait donc survécu à l'attaque.

Il prit immédiatement Harry dans ses bras avant de voir Maugrey enchantait un patronus dont le destinataire ne pouvait être nulle autre que Dumbeldore. Donnant des ordres aux aurores présent sur les lieux, il semblait avoir lui aussi perdu ses esprits, James son ami, l'un des plus grands sorcier qui l'est connu était mort comme sa femme. Et Voldemort semblait avoir disparu lui aussi, il attendait vivement que Dumbeldore soit là, il ne comprenait pas tout.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbeldore, le plus grand mage de ce siècle faisait son entrée dans la maison , il lança d'abord un regard effrayé au corps sans vie de James avant de filer vers la chambre.

Il examina tout de suite le corps de Voldemort qui semblait avoir était touché par un sortilège de mort avant de marcher tranquillement vers Harry et d'observait sa cicatrice. Celui ci avait une cicatrice sur le front.

-Que c'est-il passer Albus ? Interrogea Maugrey

-Eh bien, il semble que aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, le sort de Voldemort est ricoché contre lui après avoir touché Harry, mais je ne peux encore l'expliquer.

-Albus la guerre est finie alors ?

-Oui Alastor, il semble que Voldemort soit disparu. Mais enfin quel prix, James et Lilly sont morts soupira Dumbeldore, il semblait vraiment attristé.

Siruis, tu es prêts a t' occupé de ce garçon ? Interrogea Dumbeldore.

-Oui professeur mais James, Lilly…

-Siruis, il semble que Voldemort ait livré un combat qui l'a fatigué, je ne doute pas que James soit mort en héros, peut de sorcier oserait défier Voldemort et moins encore sont ceux qui peuvent se venter de l'avoir mis en difficulté. James est mort comme un père Siruis, il a voulu protéger son fils tout comme Lilly l'a fait, tu dois maintenant prendre en charge Harry, l'élever comme ton fils, pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Je vais m'occuper de toute les questions administratives et demain j'annoncerai au monde sorcier que la guerre est finie.

En redescendant après avoir enveloppé le corps de Lilly dans un drap blanc, et celui de Voldemort dans un drap noir les trois sorciers et Harry redescendirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant James.

-Tu étais l'un des sorciers, les plus brillants que j'ai vu, rarement Poudlars n'avait vu un tel talent. Ton fils sera fière de savoir comment tu es morts, adieu murmura Dumbeldore.

-Tu étais un grand gamin, les mangemort ont tremblé devant toi. L'éloge de Maugrey était touchant c'était tellement rare de sa part.

-Rendez vous demain matin 10 heures dans mon bureau lança Dumbeldore en quittant la pièce après avoir compris que Siruis ne dirait rien.

Maugrey donna les ordres aux aurores pour faire transférer les cadavres à Saint-Mangouste puis transplana chez lui, il le savait, cette nuit avait été sa dernière mission.

Siruis lui, emmitoufla le petit Harry, puis se rendit chez lui par voix de cheminette, il coucha le petit Harry dans un lit qu'il avait configuré dans sa chambre, le petit s'endormi tout de suite. Siruis lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ses meilleurs amis étaient morts, son frères James l'avait quitté, c'était impossible depuis leur onze ans et leur entrée à Gryffondor ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés plus d'une semaine, il avait suivi les mêmes études, exercé la même profession c'étaient battu sans relâche contre Voldemort. Tout était fini jamais plus ils ne rigoleraient plus tout les deux.

En plus Siruis était maintenant le responsable de Harry, c'est à lui que reviendrait la charge d'élevé l'enfant, cela signifiait un changement de vie totale, avec une telle responsabilité, il était hors de question pour Siruis de continuer comme chef des forces spéciales, il allait tout arrêter et consacrer tout son temps à Harry.

Partie 2 La fin de la guerre.

Le lendemain matin, Siruis s'était levé de bonheur, il devait contacter Rémus Lupin pour le mettre au courent du drame, et lui demander qu'il s'occupe de Harry pendant son rendez-vous avec Dumbeldore.

Rémus arriva 15 minutes après avoir reçu le patronus de Siruis. Une fois mis au courant, il tomba dans un silence, puis se leva d'un bond.

-Peter, je vais le tuer. Comment a t'il put faire cela à James, il lui doit tout.

-Rémus, plus tard, je dois aller voir Dumbeldore, il faut que l'on s'organise surtout avec Harry, tu t'en occupes, si tu as le moindre problème tu demandes de l'aide à Kréattur.

Siruis, se rendit grâce aux réseaux de cheminées à Poudlars dans le bureau du directeur. Le directeur Dumbeldore était assit derrière son bureau, il semblait exténué, il ne devait pas avoir dormis de la nuit comme en témoignait les immenses cernes sous ses yeux.

-Ah Siruis, te voilà, je viens d'avoir une conversation avec le ministre Fudge, je les informai de la disparition de Voldemort et de la mort des Potter et de la survie du petit Harry. Je n'en ai pas trop dit, moins de personnes sauront mieux cela sera. De toute façon, il était tellement ravi de la mort de Voldemort qu'il n'a pas trop fait attention au sort des Potter.

-Bon, professeur ne parlons pas de cette idiot, mais parlons de Harry, comment a t'il fait pour retourner le sortilège de mort ?

-Eh, bien Siruis, je dois dire que je ne peux que émettre des hypothèses mais il semble que ce soit Lilly, qui les protégé avec un processus d'ancienne magie, mais cela ne peut avoir suffit, non il semble que Harry se soit protégé inconsciemment avec sa propre magie ce qui signifie Siruis, qu'il sera très puissant, surement plus encore que James ou mois même, ce qu'il a réalisé hier soir est normalement impossible.

-Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant de un an.

-Oui Siruis, j'ai bien pris en compte cela, et c'est justement pourquoi je n'ai pas donné de détail à Fudge, le potentiel magique de Harry doit rester secret aussi longtemps que possible. Mais il jouera un rôle important Siruis, je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit vraiment mort, il doit être très affaibli, seul, mais il pourra sans doute un jour revenir et là Harry devra lui faire face.

-Comment cela pas mort ?

-Oui Siruis, il doit avoir réussi a s'en tiré, mais je veux que nous parlions de l'éducation du petit Harry. C'est le dernier des Potter, il est donc le chef de la famille Potter même si il ne pourra exercer se pouvoir avant ses 11 ans et son entrée à l'école et cela lui donne un statut particulier. Il est riche très riche, va devenir puissant très puissant, est l'héritier d'une des plus vielles familles sorcières au monde tout come toi Siruis ou mois même et par dessus tout à partir d'aujourd'hui il va devenir célèbre pour avoir mis fait au règne de Voldemort. Par conséquent Siruis, je souhaite que tu lui donnes une enfance normal, simple, et si possible loin de toute l'agitation médiatique qui l'entourera. Par contre, je pense que Harry va vite faire des actes de magie accidentelle et que petit à petit, il parviendra à la contrôler, la maitriser. Je pense Siruis, que Harry va être très curieux comme sa mère et que il va vite se passionner pour la magie, les livres risquent d'être ses meilleurs amis. La bibliothèque des Blacks pourra je pense répondre à toute ses attentes jusqu'à qu'il n'atteigne ses 11 ans et puisse bénéficier de celles des Potter et de Poudlars. Le petit Harry doit avoir une enfance heureuse, Siruis, ou il voyage, découvre le monde, je compte sur toi et Rémus, cela sera votre mission à tout les deux. J'ai obtenu que la garde de Harry te soit confiée immédiatement. Tu as des questions ?

-Vous occuperez vous de lui professeur ?

-Oui Siruis, dès qu'il sera à l'école, j'apprendrai à le connaître je le protégerai, et je lui enseignerai, d'ici-la au moindre problème je serai là mais je sais en te le confiant qu'il n'en n'aura pas. Ah, j'oubliais, je pense que le manoir des Black sera plus accueillant que a froide maison du Square Grimault.

- Bien qu'en est t-il de l'enterrement de James et Lilly ?

-Demain Siruis 14 heures, au caveau des Potter.

Le lendemain, Siruis, Rémus, et toute l'élite sorcière était présente. Le directeur Dumbeldore ainsi que toute son équipe enseignante état également présent. Ce fut Dumbeldore qui prononça l'éloge funèbre pour James.

-James Potter, tu es mort en sorcier, mort comme un père de famille en la défendant en combattant Voldemort. Ce combat fut sans aucun doute terrible, tu fais partie des sorcier qui l'ont affronté et l'on mis en difficulté. Tu as durant cette guerre était l'aurore le plus redouté par les mangemorts, les cellules de la prison d'Askaban sont pleine grâce à toi. Tu fais partie des plus grands sorciers qui ont mis les pieds à Poudlars et le monde sorcier te doit beaucoup.

Rémus fit l'éloge de Lilly.

-Lilly brillante sorcière mais surtout qu'elle grand cœur, tu savais trouvé le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous. Tu aidais toujours ceux qui en avaient besoin, et jamais tu n'as oublié tes origines, toujours à défendre les plus démunis, jamais nous n'oublierons ton grand cœur.

Un titre d'ordre de merlin premier classe fut remit à James Potter pour les services rendus pendant la guerre. Puis tous parti très vite.

Siruis passa en fin d'après midi au ministère, il était venu rendre sa démission à Perceval Montague, le chef du département de la sécurité sorcière. Celui-ci fut très déçu, en une après midi il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs éléments, Foleil avait lui aussi rendu sa démission.

Siruis transplana alors à Square Grimault ou il trouva Kréattur qui donnait à manger aux jeunes Harry sous le regard de Rémus. Tant mieux si l'elfe appréciait Harry cela faciliterai les choses.

Siruis profita de cette instant pour aller faire ses valises, il partait avec Harry et Rémus au manoir Black situé en Écosse ou Harry serait à l'aise dans l'immense battisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie

L'arrivé dans l'immense manoir Black s'était très bien passé, bien que Siruis n'y avait pas mi les pieds depuis son départ pour la maison des Potter. Siruis avait toujours aimé cet endroit, contrairement au Square Grimault, il y faisait bon vivre, le manoir était agréable, il y régnait une chaleur humaine.

Siruis eut la surprise en arrivant de voir apparaître 5 elfes de maison, Siruis pensait que les elfes étaient parti, cela devait faire au moins 1O ans que personnes n'y avait mis les pieds et pourtant les elfes étaient toujours là et semblait n'avoir jamais abandonné leur tache, en effet le manoir est dans un excellent état.

-Bonjour Maitre, je suis Ragnocur, le chef des elfes de maison du manoir.

-Bonjour, je viens à partir de maintenant habiter ici avec mon filleul Harry et mon meilleur ami Rémus. Vous leur obéirez comme à moi, je souhaite que un elfe soit toujours avec Harry au cas ou il aurait un problème. Pour le reste je souhaite que vous continuiez vos activités et que vous continuiez à prendre soin du manoir et que vous nous prépariez nos repas.

-Bien maitre.

Siruis fit ensuite visiter le manoir à Siruis qui portait Harry dans ses bras, le manoir était immense et décoré de manière assez neutre, les armoiries des Blacks étaient présentes dans toutes les pièces, la salle de vie était immense, avec une longue table comme s'était la tradition dans les maisons sorcières. La pièce la plus impressionnante était la bibliothèque, elle était dans une pièce à l'écart, c'était une pièce circulaire ou l'ensemble des murs était recouvert de longue étagère très hautes que l'on pouvait accédait par des petites échelles, rempli de livre, qui était tous recouvert d'une reluire de cuir noir avec dessus l'armoirie des Blacks. Au milieu se trouvait une table en chêne robuste et des fauteuils qui faisait face à une petite cheminée. La lumière provenait d'une coupole qui constitue le plafond de la bibliothèque. Cette pièce était vraiment spéciale et Siruis se promit d'y passer plus de temps.

Ils continuèrent tous trois leur visite à l'étage qui était réservé aux chambres il y en avait 8, Siruis pris celle qu'il utilisait quand il était petit et donna à Harry la chambre d'a coté de la sienne qui était fait d'une tapisserie bleu ou un joueur de Quiditch volait. Rémus pris la chambre d'a coté, ainsi Harry serait au milieu d'eux deux.

C'est ainsi que se déroula, la première partie de la vie de Harry, il était sous la surveillance de son parrain et de Rémus. Harry jouait souvent avec eux, il joué à cache cache dans l'immense foret du manoir. Il apprenait aussi à faire du cheval sur des petits poneys. Une enfance heureuse.

Les 5 premières années se passait très biens, Harry semblait heureux, il était très curieux notamment avec les animaux qui les entourés, la magie l'intrigué de plus en plus, il posait de nombreuses questions à Rémus et Siruis sur son fonctionnement. Il parvenait de plus en plus souvent à faire de la magie même si ils ne contrôlaient pas encore comment ils arrivaient à la déclencher.

Harry avait très vite appris à lire et à compter avec l'aide de Siruis et de Rémus, qui étaient de très bons professeurs. Ils avaient décidé de lui apprendre les bases, comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant moldu. Harry avait très vite voulu apprendre des langues étrangères, il avait appris le russe. La Russie était un pays ou la communauté magique était très importante tout comme en Égypte.

Vers l'âge de 8 ans, Harry compris comment contrôler sa magie, à partir de là, rien ne fut plus pareil. En effet Harry était impressionné par ce qu'il arrivait à faire et voulait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est pourquoi il passait des journées entières fans la bibliothèque des Blacks à lire, tout les sujets l'intéressait, mais il préféré avant tout la métamorphose pour l'immensité de ses possibilités et les enchantements.

En faite sa vie à partir de ce moment de là n'avait été faite que de travail, Siruis et Rémus n'avaient pas le choix, Harry voulait qu'il lui enseigne tout ce qu'ils savaient. Le problème était que Harry n'avait pas de baguette et que il ne pourrait s'en procurer une avant d'entrer à Poudlars, ils avançaient donc beaucoup sur la partie théorique mais pas beaucoup sur la pratique, faire de la magie sans baguette, n'était pas facile, encore moins pour un enfant.

Harry aux cotés de ses tuteurs avançait très vite, Siruis bien qu'il ne fut jamais un passionné des livres avait toujours eu un don pour comprendre la magie et sa formation aux cotés de James dans les forces spéciales lui avaient beaucoup servi notamment pour la défense et les duels. Sans compter les nombreuses blagues qu'il faisait à Poudlars et qui lui demandait de longues heures de recherche en faite Siruis en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, de plus il avait des facilités en métamorphose humaine notamment grâce à sa forme animagnus. Rémus lui avait toujours était très bon en défense contre les animaux magiques et en botanique. Les connaissances que chacun pouvait donner à Harry étaient donc conséquentes.

Harry progressait vite, très vite, en faite tout ce passait comme Dumbeldore l'avait prévu, il contrôlait de plus en plus sa magie et ses connaissances magiques étaient stupéfiantes pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il semblait avoir un esprit capable de presque tout retenir instantanément.

La seul magie que l'héritier Potter pouvait pratiquer sans limite du à son manque de baguette était la magie de l'esprit. Siruis avait décidé dès les 8 ans de Harry de lui enseigner cet art sombre de la magie. Il avait expliqué à Harry que Severus Rogue qui serait son professeur de potion à Poudlars avait de très forte capacité en légimancie et que il s'en servirait contre Harry pour essayer de le déstabiliser. À partir de là, Siruis avait aidé Harry à se fabriquer des défenses mentales. C'était vraiment difficile et bien que Harry donnait toute sa concentration à cet art, ses protections étaient encore fragile, ce ne fut que au bout de 2 ans de pratique que Harry parvenait à faire ériger presque instantanément ses défenses qui si elles ne pouvaient pas permettre à Harry d'empêcher un mage d'entrer dans son esprit pouvait au moins l'en dissuader. De toute façon, il s'agissait d'une magie ou seul le temps permettrait de mieux s'en accomoder.

Les seuls moments où Harry arrêtait de travailler dans la bibliothèque étaient les moments ou il volait avec Siruis ou partait en voyage pour découvrir le monde sorcier.

Harry appréciait énormément se rendre aux châteaux des blacks en Russie, en effet la haut il pouvait se promener librement dans les lieux magiques et notamment le chemin commerçants sans que personnes ne le reconnaissent.

Harry avait horreurs du chemin de traverse, il était accosté toutes les deux minutes par des gens qui voulaient voir sa cicatrice. Il avait donc décidé avec Rémus et Siruis que désormais lorsqu'il devrait acheter quelque chose il le ferait à l'étranger ou il passait plus inaperçu.

Harry achetait toujours beaucoup de vêtement, il aimait être bien habillé, il passait ensuite du temps dans les librairies mais n'achetaient jamais rien, après tout la bibliothèques des blacks étaient immenses et il n'avait lu qu'une petite partie des livres qu'elle contenait. Il passait souvent du temps au magasin de quiditch a acheté les nouveautés qui sortaient tous les ans, en faite Harry achetait tous les ans un nouveau balaie, Siruis lui avait dit que les galions de la voute des Black étaient fait pour être utilisé et Harry ne se privait donc pas.

Il passait souvent Noel aux châteaux à Moscou, la ville était magnifiquement décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'année et le châteaux était agréable et avait l'avantage de se trouver en plein centre-ville, ils n'étaient pas isoler mais était au moins aussi tranquille grâce à de nombreux sorts de protection dont bénéficiait le palais. C'était pratique lorsque les sorciers voulaient assister à un match de Quiditch, le bureau de transplanage était en effet à deux pas.

Harry appréciait vraiment voir les matchs, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir, il trouvait se sport vraiment fascinant et s'était promit que lorsqu'il serait à Poudlars quelque soit la maison ou il serait, il serait membre de l'équipe de quiditch.

On était le premier Juillet, soit deux mois avant que Harry ne rentre à Poudlars.

Un hibou venait d'apporter une lettre pour Harry.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE Directeur: Albus Dumbeldore

Cher Mr Potter, Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva Mac-Gonagall Directrice-adjointe.

-Siruis, Rémus j'ai ma lettre, ca y est c'est sur je vais à Poudlars.

-C'est très bien Harry, je me souviens comme ci c'était hier quand j'ai reçu la mienne, j'étais très heureux s'exclama Siruis.

Bon bah on va au chemin de traverse chercher tes affaires, non ne proteste pas on' a pas le choix il faut que l'on aille à Gringotts et puis le meilleur fabricant de baguette, c'est Ollivander alors…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de Traverse

Harry, Siruis et Rémus étaient en route vers le chemin de traverse. Une fois sur place ils avaient convenu que Rémus irait chercher ses ingrédients de potion pendant le temps que Harry et Siruis étaient à Gringotts, Harry voulait passer le moins de temps possible au chemin de traverse.

Harry et Sirius se rendirent donc ensemble à Gringotts, l'unique banque sorcière du monde magique qui était géré par les gobelins, créature magique connu pour son avarice et sa haine envers les sorciers. Par contre ils étaient très intelligents et leur banque était réputé comme l'endroit le plus sur du monde après Poudlars, les enchantements gobelin étaient en effet très puissant. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ou une longue année semblait mener à un responsable gobelin et des deux cotés de l'allée, on pouvait voir des gobelins lisant de vieux parchemins, examinant des pièces ou des bijoux.

Juste en haut du responsable était gravés dans le mur, une inscription à coupé le sang :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Une fois arrivé au bout de l'allée, Siruis s'adressa au gobelin Grispec.

-Bonjour, M Potter souhaitera prendre possession de son héritage.

-Ah, bonjour seigneur Black, esque vous voudriez bien me suivre vous et M Potter svp.

Harry et Siruis furent conduits dans la banque à travers de long couloir qui était absolument magnifique, il était fait de marbre. Grispec ouvrit alors une porte et se retira, en entrant, Siruis et Harry trouvèrent un vieux gobelin richement habillé qui les attendaient.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez M Potter, je vois que le seigneur Black a pris soin de vous durant ses dix années, vous semblez en parfaite santé. Je dois dire que je vous aurez reconnu sans que l'on ne me dise qui vous étiez et ce n'est pas à votre cicatrice, non vous ressemblez terriblement à votre père, même taille, même cheveux, des lunettes comme lui et la même façon de se tenir, en faite je me croirai 28 ans en arrière quand j'ai rencontré votre père pour la première fois, la seul différence concerne vos yeux, vous avez les yeux de votre mère un vert émeraude. Mais assez rassasié de vieux souvenir, je me présente, je suis Ragnoc, et je veille sur les comptes de la famille Potter et uniquement sur ceux de la famille Potter depuis 150 ans, j'ai connu votre arrière grand père vous savez. Bien je suis sur que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda le gobelin en jetant un coup d'œil à Siruis qui répondit par un léger signe de tête.

-Eh bien non monsieur, j'avoue que je ne vois pas vraiment ce que Gringotts me veut et Siruis n'a rien voulu me dire en m'emmenant ici.

-Voyez-vous Monsieur Potter, c'est une tradition chez les vielles familles de sorcier. À onze ans, l'ainé des enfants vient prendre le titre d'héritier de sa famille, découvre sa chambre forte à accès aux richesses qui y sont contenu, en apprend plus sur l'histoire de sa famille.

Je vais donc commencer par vous présentez la famille Potter, en faite il s'agit de l'une des 5 familles sorcières les plus vielles du monde magique, le nom Potter est apparu dans le monde magique il y a environ 500 ans mais votre famille existait déjà avant sous le nom des Pewerells qui eux même était les descendants de la branche principale de Godric Gryffondor.

-Godric Gryffondor, souffla Harry dans un souffle.

-Oui, M Potter, vous êtes le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor, mais vous devez savoir que comme beaucoup de vielle famille sorcière vous avez aussi du sang des autres fondateurs, mais pas dans leur ligné direct, la leur s'est éteinte assez rapidement. En faite M Potter, vous devez savoir que presque tous membres des familles au sang pur sont ou ont été de famille. Certains ou certaines Black ont été marié avec des Potter par exemple. Cela pourrait créer des problèmes de consanguinité mais les Potter sont à l'abri, ils n'ont jamais été très achevale sur les mariages sorcier et du sang moldu d'origine moldu vient de temps en temps palier à ces problèmes comme votre mère l'a fait.

Les Potter sont donc une vielle famille sorcière au même titre que les Black, les Malfoy, les Dumbeldore et les Lestrange. Vous avez par conséquent un siège de doit au magenmagot et au conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlars ou vous étiez jusque là représenter par moi même. Cela vous donnes donc une influence politique assez importante.

Pour ce qui est de votre famille, les Potter ont souvent étaient puissant et occupez des postes à responsabilités, on compte par exemple deux anciens directeur de Poudlars et un ancien ministre de la magie, il y a eu aussi de nombreux inventeurs et de nombreux joueur de quiditch, certains disent même en rigolant que les Potter ont un balai permanant dans l'équipe nationale. Comme vous vous en douterez tout les Potter vont à Gryffondor lorsqu'il passe par Poudlars. Vous devez aussi savoir même si je pense que vous le savez déjà que les Potter ont toujours étaient opposé au mages noirs qui ont pu existaient. Votre père a d'ailleurs joué un rôle particulièrement important lors de la dernière guerre contre Lord Voldemort en tant que chef des forces spéciales, sa baguette était redoutée.

Voilà pour l'histoire Harry, si vous avez des questions vous les poserez à la fin, je vais maintenant vous parlez de vos bien. Comme toutes les grandes familles vous avez un coffre personnelles destinés a régler vos dépenses quotidiennes et une voute familial elle ancrée au fins fond de Gringotts ou sont disposé toutes les richesses de votre familles. La voute Potter a le numéro 2, la voute numéro 1 étant celle de Poudlars, mais les 10 premières voutes offrent le même niveau de protection, les numéros ont à l'époque étaient tirés au sort.

Dans votre coffre personnel se trouve 10 millions de galions et dans votre vote familial se trouve la somme de 15 milliards de galions et quelques noises.

Vous êtes également actionnaire dans plusieurs sociétés du monde magique dont la société nimbus que vous détenez dans son intégralité, de 4O% de la gazette du sorcier, de 35% de la librairie Fleury et Botts et de 35% de Honeyhoduxes.

De plus la famille Potter dispose de nombreuses propriétés dont le château de Marly qui se trouve à Paris en France qui appartenait aux Pewerell, un manoir en Irlande et de diverses maisons réparties en Grande Bretagne.

Vous avez des questions M Potter ?

-Oui, dans quels États vont êtres ces propriétés, je veux dire depuis onze ans personnes n'y a mis les pieds.

-Oh mais rassurez vous M Potter, je suis sur qu'elles sont en excellent état, vos elfes de maison y auront veillé. J'vais oublié de le vous signalez, vous avez environ une 30 d'elfes de maisons qui s'occupe de vos propriétés.

-Pouvez vous continué a vous occupez de tout cela, je veux dire de gérer mes possessions, je n'aurai pas le temps.

-Mais bien sur, M Potter. Comme je le disais ce sont souvent les héritiers qui viennent ici et en ressortent avec ce titre, pour vous M Potter, c'est un peu différent, comme votre père est mort et que vous êtes l'unique héritier, vous serez à la sortie de Gringotts, le responsable de la noble et courageuse maison Potter. Je vais donc vous donnez la bague qui fera de vous le chef de la maison Potter.

Ragnoc sorti alors une magnifique bague, finement ouvragé avec un magnifique P en diamant incrusté à l'intérieur. Il la tendit a Harry qui la mit à son annuaire. Aussitôt, des propriétés défilés devant ses yeux. Ragnoc lui expliqua que avec cette bague ils pouvaient accéder à n'importe laquelle de ces propriétés, il ne suffisait que pour Harry d'y penser et d'appuyer sur la bague.

-Bien, M Potter, je vais vous conduire à votre coffre familiale.

Ils sortirent alors et Ragnoc les conduisaient vers les wagonnets, ils descendirent alors durant près de 25 minutes dans les profondeurs de la terre jusqu'à atteindre la fin des railles. Ils descendirent et firent face à Magyar à pointe. Ragnoc agita alors une cloche et celui se recula immédiatement, il avait été dressé. Puis ils arrivèrent dans la voute numéro 2 ou un magnifique phénix était incrusté dans la porte, Harry dut mettre la paume de sa main contre la porte de la voute pour que celle ci s'ouvre.

Ce qu'ils virent alors était indescriptible, se trouvait devant eux, une immense salle avec des montagnes d'or, il y avait aussi de nombreux bijoux et quelque livre. C'était en faite les livres qui étaient au programme de Poudlars, en effet depuis près de 200 ans les livres au programme étaient les mêmes, chaque changement de livre était l'objet d'intense débat au sein du conseil des gouverneurs, garder les mêmes livres devait permettre de garder le même niveau. Les livres qui se trouvaient dans le voute étaient d'aspect neuf mais été complétement raturé, griffonné à l'intérieur, il semblait que ses ancêtres avaient laissé des indications, des remarques sur la manière d'utiliser les sorts de lancer l'incantation, de les rendre plus puissants. Dans les livres de potion, les recettes avaient étaient modifiées. Ils semblaient que les livres aient étaient utilisés par plusieurs générations de Potter, les écritures dedans étaient différentes. Avec sa Harry en était sur, ces études à Poudlars allait d'une terrible facilité.

Harry pris un peu d'or avant de remonter bien que Siruis lui avait dis que c'était à lui de payer toutes ces dépenses. Siruis en avait déjà bien assez fait pour lui.

Ils sortirent de Gringotts assez rapidement même si Harry est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il était le chef d'une des familles sorcières les plus vielles du monde, il était assez riche pour pouvoir passer sa vie à dépenser et laisser encore de l'argent à ses descendants. Mais ce qui intrigué le plus Harry était ce lien de parenté direct avec Godric Gryffondor, comme ci il n'était déjà pas assez anormal.

-Tu le savais ? demanda t'il tout de suite à Siruis quand ils furent sorti de Gringotts.

-Oui, Harry je savais que tu étais l'héritier d'une des plus vielles et donc riche famille de sorcier, par contre j'ignorai ce lien avec Gryffondor, après toutes ces années, un lien direct, c'est exceptionnelle, je pense que personnes ne peut l'imaginer c'est tellement inouïe. Bienvenu parmi les chefs de famille Harry, tu es un Lord maintenant.

Harry ne répondit pas, alors ce lien avec Gryffondor était secret tant mieux il n'aurait pas à subir les questions idiotes de ces camarades une fois a Poudlars.

Les trois sorciers continuèrent leur visite au chemin de traverse, Harry n'avait déjà pas à passer à la librairie, c'était déjà du temps de gagner, ils se rendirent alors chez Ollivander.

La boutique était toute petite, sombre mais semblé renfermé une magie secrète. Ils attendirent quelques instant quand un vieux sorcier sorti de l'un des couloirs de la boutique.

-M Potter, je savais que je vous verrai cette année, je vois que vous êtes accompagné de vos tuteurs, de redoutables sorciers tous les deux si je me souviens bien. Voyons, 31,2 centimètres, bois de noyer, écrins de licorne, excellente pour les duels n'est ce pas M Black et vous Monsieur Lupin, 28,4 centimètres , bois salle cogneur, plume d'aigle très puissante pour les métamorphoses.

Les deux compères hochèrent la tête, la mémoire de Ollivander était vraiment exceptionnelle.

-Bien Voyons M Potter, je sens un grand pouvoir, oui encore plus grand que celui de votre père, ce qui n'est pas rien croit moi, tenez essayer celle ci.

La baguette fondis dès quelle toucha la main de Harry.

-Oh est bien c'est une première, je n'ai jamais vu ça depuis 150 ans que je vend des baguettes, vous étiez trop puissant pur cette baguette, elle ne parvenait pas à canaliser votre magie, je vois il nous faut donc une baguette puissante, voyons voir.

Il tendit deux autres baguettes à Harry mais une explosa et l'autre fut réduit en poussières. Il alla alors vers une étagère situé à l'écart ou n'était posé que une seul boite, il tendit une magnifique baguette à Harry, celui ci ressentit immédiatement une chaleur traversé tout son corps. La sensation se calmait progressivement quand il entendit Ollivander sous le choc s'exprimer.

-Étrange, vraiment étrange, M Potter, cette baguette est faite d'une plume de phénix, or le phénix qui permit de créer cette baguette n'a donné qu'une autre seul autre plume, l 'autre baguette appartenait à _celui dont on doit pas prononcer le nom. _C'est vraiment étrange que cette baguette vous ai choisi, cela signifie M Potter que vous êtes appelé à faire de grande chose, M Potter, de très grande chose.

Ils payèrent les 20 galions et sortirent de la boutique et bien Harry, je sens que l'on va s'amuser avec toi glissa Rémus.

Harry était de plus en plus pensif, après un lien avec Gryffondor, il avait maintenant un lien avec Voldemort, le cœur de leur baguette était identique.

Siruis et Rémus vu que cela travaillez Harry car Siruis lui dit que la baguette choisissait son sorcier et que les rasions n'en n'étaient pas toujours évidente. Ils continuèrent leur course tranquillement, Rémus acheta à Harry un grand aigle blanc, il lui dit que comme cela il serait obligé de leur écrire à Poudlars, et Siruis lui offrit une malle à plusieurs compartiments dont un qui était secrets.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez la couturière ou Harry fit faire sur mesure les cinq robes d'école nécessaires. Il pris également sur le conseil de Siruis, un manteau et une robe de soirée ou il fit inscrire les armoiries des Potter. C'était un P entourer d'un lion et d'un phénix.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au manoir des black ou Harry avait hâte d'essayer sa baguette, après avoir tant fait de théorie, il avait envie de voir ceux que cela donner en vrai. Après tout le manoir était puissamment protégé contre les sorts de traque du ministère, il n'allait donc pas se priver de faire de la magie.

Il essaya sous le regard de Siruis et Rémus qui était prêts à intervenir au moindre problème, mais tout se déroulé bien, Harry essaya d'abord des charmes standards comme la lévitation d'objet puis complexifia progressivement les choses avec de la métamorphose, il conjura alors une petite chaise ou il s'assit, puis il lança traitreusement un sortilège du saucisson à Rémus. Il le délivra tout de suite après ou il se fit copieusement insulté par un Rémus pas fière de s'être fait maitrisé par un garçon de 11 ans qui n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à Poudlars, ravi d'avoir vu que il réussissait du premier coup tout ce qu'il tentait. Il continuerait demain, ce soir c'était la fête.

Harry s'entraina ainsi pendant tous l'été, à la fin il arrivait à lançait des sorts complexes et même a se battre un peu en duel face à Siruis ou Rémus mais il ne tenait pas longtemps à chaque fois, après tout Siruis n'était pas n'importe quelle sorcier, il était membre des forces spéciales pendant la guerre et Rémus avait bénéficié des aides de James et e Siruis à Poudlars, il avait un niveau très respectable. Harry laissé son talent s'exprimé librement métamorphose, il était d'une rare habilité, ses crêtions avaient des détails très impressionnants et se complexifiait de jour en jour.

Avant de partir pour Poudlars, Siruis vérifia les protections mentales il était hors de question que le potionneux mette son nez dans l'esprit de Harry. Il eut la bonne surprise de voir les progrès substantiels que Harry avait fait dans le domaine, Siruis ne pouvait plus accéder à son esprit et même si il n'avait jamais était un grand legimancien, il savait que Rogue ne pourrait accéder à l'esprit de Harry que aux prix de longues heures d'attaque mentales contre Harry ce qui était impossible avec Dumbeldore dans l'école.

Siruis et Rémus étaient très fière de Harry, son niveau dépassé de beaucoup celui qu'ils avaient eux mêmes en troisième ou quatrième année. Il le savait Harry Potter allait faire du dégât à Poudlars. Eux par contre aller s'ennuie ferme, après tout depuis 10 ans leur seul occupations était Harry, et son départ allait laisser un grand vide.


End file.
